User talk:Merrystar
hey its Grant.walker (talk) 02:54, July 7, 2016 (UTC) and i am wondering why you wanted all the protections to be removed? i am just wonder is all bye ^-^ and don't worry its not like i could actually do anything thing to a staff or even try to argue, just wondering. edit: never mind bye. ^-^ Grant.walker (talk) 02:57, July 7, 2016 (UTC) A lot of new users tend to post false edits or vandalize pages, the protections are in place to keep that from happening and prevent editing wars and the need to block everyone new that shows up. This has been going on for as long as this wiki has been around. Its a safety measures the admins put in place. As they cannot constantly check a wiki that has nearly 7000 pages and counting. I understand that its against the terms of use, but the problem is this wiki has more users that vandalize pages or post users and edits that aren't true then almost any other wikia I know of. If we didn't have those protections then the Admins would have a field day trying to fix the problems. And we would have to likely overhaul the entire site to fix them.SageM (talk) 03:01, July 7, 2016 (UTC)SageM :I'm sorry, but going against the terms of use is not ok. -- Wendy (talk) 03:06, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Then you have to offer another viable solution to the problem, since without the protections we would constantly have to fix false edits and vandals and nobody would have time to post anything new because they would constantly be busy with clean up. New users love to vandalize this site, and I have lost track of the number of times the admins have had to step in and fix the pages they have wrecked. It would be like giving a child access to nuclear launch codes without any safety measures in place. I am not saying the protections can't be removed, I am just asking for another viable protective measure to keep from having to constantly fix false edits or other acts of vandalism. The admins would likely agree with this. I have had my fair share of dealing with vandals during my time on this wikia, and its really annoying dealing with them. Anyway, thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 03:13, July 7, 2016 (UTC)SageM Well, the protection was done was done back when we had problems with anonymous so there isn't really need for that anymore. We have rules about Editing, so those who break too many of them can be dealt with by using them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Need some help. HI, there is a user who keeps spamming on the Superpower wikia and keeps popping back up everytime he gets blocked with another account, the admins apparently won't deal with his dummy accounts so we need someone from the community to IP block him. He continually ignores all messages and warnings from the admins and continues to spam the wikia, Here are all his dummy accounts that require an IP block so he won't keep coming back- http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pcfo http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hfen389222 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hfen38922 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phoenix1969 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phoenix321 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:Peter_Fenton thanks for your help.SageM (talk) 03:13, October 4, 2016 (UTC)SageM